Don't Leave Me
by MissMurder07
Summary: Kiba Remembers Of Young Girl He Met Years Before But When The Girl Reunites Into His Life He Has A Little Crush On Her But When She Is Held Captive By The People That Murdered Her Family What Lenghs Will He Got To Save HerRated For Later Chapters
1. So We Met Again

**It ****Was 11am On A Sunday Morning Kiba Desided He Needed A Walk On The Beautiful Forest On The Outsides Of Konoha **

**"Nothing Like A Qutie Walk In The Forest Ah Peaceful"**

**As He Came To The Stream He Looked To His Right And Saw A Naked Girl Sitting At The Edge Of The Stream The He Smelt It The Over Powering Smell Of Fear But Thats Not What Startaled Kiba About The Girl It Was The Fact This Girl Had Something Extreamly Weird And Disturbing The Girl Sitting At The Stream Had A Taill But Not Just One She Had Two**

**"Eh Eh Excuse Me" Kiba Shouted**

**The Little Girl Poped Her Head Up Shakily Kiba Walked A Little Closer And The Girl Started Whining**

**"Hey Hey Am Not Gonna Hurt You Its Ok"**

**Kiba Slid His Jacket Off And Put It Around The Girl Covering Her Up**

**"Jeez You Must Be Cold Whats You Name"**

**"Aykmi"(Pronuced Ah-Key-My)  
**

**"Heh Kiba"**

**"I Cannot Remember What Happend I Fell Asleep In My Bed And Woke Here"**

**"Oh Ehm No Being Rude But Why Do You Have A Tail Or 2"**

**"Eh I Dunno Was Born With Them I Suppose"**

**Aykmi Twisted Her Body She Lifted One Finger Up To Kiba's Cheek**

**"These Marks Am Trying To Think"**

**Aykmi Traced Kiba's Facial Marks With Her Finger**

**"Am Inuzuka Kiba Of The Inuzuka Clan Possibly Best Know As The Dog Nin Clan"**

**"Inuzuka Oh I Know Now"Aykmi Smiling **

**"How Old Are You Aykmi"**

**"Am 6"**

**"Cool Am 7" He Smiled**

"Kiba KIBA Where About To Go In Hurry Up" Hinata Said Waking Up Kiba From His Reminsing Dream

Phase 2 Of The Chunnin Exams The Forest Of Death Sheesh Man This Look Scary But He Was More Concerned About That Young Girl He Had Just Dreamed About Man 5 Years Ago That Was Womder What Happend To Aykmi Never Saw Her Again Kiba Thought To Himself

"KIBAA Lets Go "Shouted Shino

As The Trio Moved Into The Forest Kiba Still With His Mind OnThe Girl He Had Crossed Paths With 5 Years Ago. After An Hour They Started To Get Bored They Had Encountered No Enmeies Until 3 Kunais Come Flying Out Of No Where And As Kiba Was Standing At A Tree They Pinned Him To The Tree And A Group Of Rain Genin Came Out Of the Bushes

"You Done For Now Stupid Little Fuckers"Shouted The Rain Team Leder

"I Don't Think So"Shouted Shino

The Two Other Members Of The Rain Team Went Behind And Kocked Shino And Hinata Out

"SHINO HINATA"

"So Little Boy Hand The Scroll Over"The Leader Screamed

"Get To Fuck"

"Thats It DIE"

"Wind Relase: Hiddin Shurikan" A Vocie From Above Said

"Huh" Kiba Twitched

The Three Ninja From Above Jumped Down A Blonde A Brunette And A Redhead

"And Who Might You Be"The Leder Of The Rain Team Said

"Team Lightning From The Village Hiddan In The Waterfall"The Young Blonde Girl Said

"Team Lightining Huh Not Very Good Little Girls Whats Your Real Name I Wanna Tell People Who I Have Killed"The Leader Said

"Well To The Left Of Me Is Raike To The Right Is Yaskgi And Me Am Aykmi" Aykmi Said

Kiba Eyes Widended "Did She Just Say Aykmi"

"Fire Shrikan"Shouted Raike

"What Your From The Waterfall Thats Impossible"

"It Just Happend So Its Not Impossible So Hand Us Over You Scroll Now"Aykmi Shouted

The Rain Genin Team Lay On The Floor And Ran Off Aykmi Turned Her Attention To Kiba Like All Those Long Years Ago She Put Her Finger Up To Kiba's Facial Marks And Traced Round Them

"So Many Years Ago Just So Many Kiba How Old Are You Now My Little Dog Boy"

"12 You Look So Diffrent Aykmi Where You Tail Or Tails Gone"

"Oh I Used A Jutsu To Make Them Dissapper When There Of No Use To Me"

"Where Have Your Team Mates Gone"

"Oh There Done I Need No More Of Them The Now You See Just Weeks After I Met You My Village Was Complatly Destroyed Am The Last One Am Actaully From A Tiny Village Nowhere Near The Waterfall We Just Mined These Headbands And The Teamates Were My Dead Sisters"

Aykmi Helped Shino And Hinata Recover They Grabbed The Scroll And Went As Aykmi Alreday Had 2 Scrolls So She Gave Kiba The Scroll

"Nice To See You Again After So Long"Kiba Said

"That Was One Of The Reasons I Came To The Exams I Knew You Were Partisapating I Just Wanted To See You So Bad"She Smiled

As Team 8 And Aykmi Got Back To The Tower They Were They Only Ones There

"Yeeha Were 1st Although We Would Be Dead If It Were Not From Aykmi"Said Kiba

"Th...Thank You Aykmi"Stuttered Hinata

"Thanks You Very Much"Said Shino

"No Probs Guys Just Had To Find An Old Friend"

So After Team 7 Walked In

"SHINO KIBA HINATA"Naruto Shouted

"Hey There"Kiba Said

"Whos The Chick"Sasuke Said

"This Aykmi"

"Oh Hi Aykmi So Your From The Village InThe Waterfall"Naruto Pondered

"Um Yeah"

Aykmi Rolled Her Eyes To The Side As She Knew Her Lies Where Coming Out

"So Where Do You Know Kiba From"Asked Sakura

"Oh I Met 5 Years Ago This Is The 1st Time I Have Seen Him Since Then"

"Oh And How Old Are You"

"Am 11"

"WHAT 11 YOU SEEM PRETTY STONG FOR AN 11 YEAR OLD Plus Where You Team Mates

"Yeah Thanks Eh We Had An Argument They Wanted To Get More Scrolls I Said No So I Walked Off And Found Kiba In Trouble So I Helped Him"

As The Time Went By Everyone Was Called To See Who Had All Pass And Was Infomed Of A Premilanery's Round As The Fights Went By It Came Time For Shino's Match He Was Pitched Against Zaku Who He Defeated With Ease After That It Was Hinata's Turn Who Was Placed Against Her Cousin Neji In Whitched She Sadly Lost And Was Close To Death After Wards Sasuke Match Came In Whiched He Deafeted Some Dude From Konoha Easily Naruto Was Placed To Fight Kin From The Sound Village And Had A Bit Of Trouble But Got Her In The End Sakura Was Placed With Ino And They Both Lost Then Kiba's Match He Was Placed With Dosu Of The Sound

"Like You Dogs Going To Help You"Dosu Said

"You Will Be Surpirsied"

Dosu Managed To Knock Kiba Off Of His Feet In The 1st Attack

"KIBA"Aykmi Scremed

"You Think Am Going Down That Easily" Kiba Said Wipping The Blood Off Of The Side Of His Mouth

Kiba Managed To Use His Human Beast Clone

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"This Is Pretty Much A Speciatlty Of Mine"Kiba Smirked

"Along With This"Kiba Added

Kiba Ran Towards Dosu Constatly Switching Places With Akamaru And Back So Dosu Did Not No Who Is Who Then He Used His Pircing Fang To Take Dosu Out On Contact And It Worked Kiba Was Declaried The Winner

'Yes' Aykmi Thought To Her Self

Next Aykmi Match Finally Came Ans Was To Fight Kabutoe Aykmi Remembered The Name But Could Not Pick Up Where From

"There Is No Way Your Gonna Win Against Me Stupid Little Girl"

"Bitch Don't Call Me Stupid Bet I Am More Intelligent Than You"

"You Think Am A Medic Nin Its Hard To Beat Me Now"

"Sheesh I Can Do That To So Don't Get Over Confident"

"Well Then I Shall Make The 1st And Last Move Anyways"

Kabutoe Summons 3 Snakes Whitched Aykmi Had Been Terrifed Of Since The Murder Of Her Clan As The Deystroyer Used Snakes

"This Is Over Shame It Was So Quick I Wanted To Finesh The Job My Master Started"Kabutoe Laughed

Aykmi Stared Straghit Faced To The 3 Snakes And Remembered What Happend That Day

**---Flashback---**

**Aykmi Was Standing At A Hut In Her Village With A Boy About 17 And A Young Girl Her Own Age Laughing**

**"Yous Two Will Never Learn How To Be Proper Ninja If You Carry On Like This"The Boy Said**

**"Sorry Coz But Just Cause Your Jonin Don't Look Down Us"Giggled Aykmi**

**Just Was The Two Girls Stopped Giggleing And Saw A Flaming Light On The Horizing Coming In To The Village The Leader Of The Group Came In To The Village And Aykmi Father Stood Up To Him And The Leader Killed Him By Throttling Him With A Snake**

**"Oricimaru RUN"Said The Boy**

**The 3 Kids Ran As Fast As Possible To A Hut At The End Of The Village**

**"You Have Too Take Her Back"Aykmi Said To the Boy**

**"No Way Am Not Leaving You "**

**"You Have Too...Kakashi"**

**"Aykmi Your My Littile Cousin I Cannot Abandon You"**

**"You Must You Have To Take Her Back To Konoha You Have You Life To Lead So Go Now If You Don't It Means You Never Loved Me"**

**As Kakashi Had No Opsion He Leave His Cousin As Oricimaru Come Into The Hut To See Aykmi Sitting In A Corner Of The Hut**

**"The Last One I Think I Shall Maybe Be Soft And Let Her Live"**

**"You Bastard You Kill All Of Them I Am Alone No One For Me There It Over For Me You Fucking Bastard"**

**Aykmi Having Tail Lunges One Of Her Tail Straghit At Orochimaru And Hit Him Putting A Huge Hole Through His Shoulder Brings Her Tails Back Out Killing 18 Of The 19 Guards Behind Him**

**"You Stupid Little Bitch Aykmi The Last One Now There Shall Be No More"Orochimaru Said While Plunging A Kunai Straight Through Her Heart**

**"Uh"Stuttered Aykmi**

**As Orochimaru And His One Subordinate Leave Kakashi And The Little Girl Sneak Into The Hut To Find Not Only Aykmi's Dead Body But Her Name Writtain In Her Own Blood The Little Girl Screams As Kakashi Covers Her Eyes Shielding Her Eye From The Horrifc Sight Below Her Very Eyes**

**---End FlashBack---**

As Aykmi's Death Looks Certain The Snakes Stop Dead In Front Of Her And Too Everyone Horror Her Eyes Had Changed They Now Had Cat-Like Slits In Them And 5 Little Dots Each A Diffrent Couler Surrounding Them

"You Were There You Were The One I Let Live I Now Relise My Mistake I Should Have Killed You There"Aykmi Said Sounding Heartless

"I Am Not The Stupid Little Girl I Was Back Then I Let You Kill Them All There Deaths Was My Fault I Was Not Strong Enough And I Will Kill You And Orochimaru If Its The Last I Do"She Added

"I Would Like To See You Try"

"I Will Then"

Aykmi Runs Up To Kabutoe At Infurirating Speeds And Punshes Him In The Stomach And Sends Him Flying

After 5 Secs Kabutoe Does Not Move So The Match Was Called In Aykmi's Favor

"Aykmi Aykmi Are You Ok"Said Kiba Running Up To Her

"Yes Am Fine"

Kiba Looked At Her As Her Eyes Reaturned To Normal

As They Waited Kakashi Walked Up To The Pair As They Sat And Rested

"Aykmi May I Talk Tou You"

Aykmi Looked Up And Her Eyes Widened To See The Boy She Forced To Go Back To Konoha All Those Long Years Ago

"Y..Yeah Sure Kiba I'll Be Back In 5 10 Min Ok"

"Yeah I'll Be Here"

As Aykmi And Kakashi Walked Along Slightly Until He Started To Talk

"How On Earth Did You Survive"

"I Have No Idea But I Did. Did You Bring Her Back Safely"

"Yes"

"Where Is She"

"Along There She Had Her Fight She Lost But Was Strong Enough To Go And Join Her Team Mates Again"

"Wow She Looks Diffrent So Diffrent While You Have Not Changed A Bit Maybe Just The Height Ha"

"You Do Know That Orochimaru Was In The Forest Of Death"

"Yes Thats Why I Was There Well The Main Reason The Secondary Reason Was To Find Kiba"

Aykmi Slowly Walked Back To Kiba As The Hokage Announced That All Winners Must Met At The Battle Area

"Come On Aykmi Lets Go"

"Yeah"

Kiba And Aykmi Walked Down To The Arena And Was Told Who They Would Be Fighing Aykmi Had To Fight The Girl

_**Ohhhhh Well I Know Its Pish But Hey So Thing To Wonder For Next Time**_

_**  
Who Was The Little Girl**_

_**Will Aykmi Find Orocimaru**_

_**Do Aykmi And Kiba Have Feelings For One Another**_

_**And Who Becomes Chunnin**_


	2. The Love The Fight The Personalisum

Ok Story So Far

Kiba Is Sitting Dreaming Of A Little Girl He Met 5 Years Prior To The Current Events Beknown To Him He Mets The Girl In The Forest Ad When It Come Time For Her Match In The Preminaerys Its Noted She Is So Much More Than A Normal Little Girl

**Plus A Little Mistake In 1st Part It Says The Girl Lost To Put It Right She Never Lost She Won I Ment To Change That Ok Sorry**

A Few Nights Later Aykmi Is Sitting In A Tree Out Side Of Konoha When Kiba Walks Past

"Is It Not Past You Bed Time Doggie"

"Your Younger Than Me Aykmi So You Should Be In Bed"

"I Don't Have A Home I Stay Out In The Wilderness"

"Oh Sorry You Know If You Want You Can Come Back With Me No One Is In My House So Its Fine"

"Only If You Want Me Too"

"Yeah I Mean I Get Lonly So Come Down And We Can Go"

As Aykmi And Kiba Walked Back To His Bit They Just Wondered On What Would Happen In The Next Match As They Reached His House The Wondered Inside And They Walked Into His Room

"Eh Aykmi There Only My Bed The Now So You'll Have To Sleep With Me Or There The Couch But That Rather Uncomfy"Said Kiba While Take His Clothes Off Until He Had His Boxers On

"KIBA Am 11 I Can't Have Sex With You"Said Aykmi But Could Not Help Blush Inconrobly While Seeing Kiba In Just His Boxers

"NO No I Said Sleeeep With Me Not Have Sex With Me"

"Hehe Well As Long As You Don't Try Anything Iffy"

"I Won't Well Not Much Heh"

As Kiba Lay In Bed With Aykmi He Need To Ask One Starngly Important Thing

"Aykmi Why Did You Want To Find Me"

"Dunno I Just Remembered That You Gave Me Some Sanity When I Was Little I Just Need To See You Lovely Face Again"

"Yeah Right Haha"

"Right I Better Get Some Sleep Night"

"Night Aykmi"

Later On In The Night Aykmi Heard A Bang So She Got Up To See What Its Was She Wondered Out Side To See Something Or Someone She Wish She Haden't

"I Cannot Belive You Lost To Such A Little Worm You Make Me Sick Kabutoe Sometimes"A Familier Voice Howled

"I Am Sorry Lord Orochimaru"Kabutoe Bowed

"You Better Be I Cannot Let Her Get In The Way Of My Plans And How On Earth Did The Little Bitch Survie"

"Don't Know But It Was Definatly Her Those Eyes Exatly Like The Legends Said So The Slits And The 5 Dots She Might Make A Better Body Then Sasuke Could"

"Hmm Maybe I Could Get Her And Put The Mark On Her As Well"

Aykmi Saw This And Ran Back Inside Kiba's House But Heard A Funny Noise Coming From His Room She Looked In The Living Room To See Akamaru Sleeping Peacefully And Went Into Kiba's Room So See Kiba Woffing Like A Dog In His Sleep

"Hehe How Cute"Aykmi Whispered As She Slipped Back Into His Bed She Slowly Leaned Over And Kissed Kiba Lightly On The Forehead

"Thank You"She Added Before Falling Back Asleep

Aykmi Drifted Off To Sleep And Dreamed Again Of The Horror Of That Day The Slaughter Of Her People She Woke Up Screaming She Looked To The Side To See Kiba Still Sleep And Looked Over Kiba To See The Clock It Was 4.26am

"Ah"Aykmi Said And Driffted Off Back To Sleep

As The Sun Shines Throgh Kiba's Window He Awoke To A Strange Sensation In His Stomach And Saw A Sleeping Angel Beside Him Her Long Blonde Hair Flowing Over His Arm He Could Not Help But Just Lie With The Angel In His Arms.After About An Hour Kiba Desided It Was Time To Get Up

"Aykmi Aykmi You Just Going To Lie There All Day"Kiba Asked Politly

"What A Plan"Aykmi Replied With A Smirk On Her Face

Kiba Looked Into Her Half Opened Eyes And Tried His Hardest Not To Blush

"So Did You Sleep Ok I Mean I Never Kicked You In Your Sleep Or Anything"Asked Kiba

"Not But You Were Barking In Your Sleep"Said Aykmi Tring Despratly Not To Giggle

"Oh Sorry"Kiba Moved His Head To The Side In Embrassesment"

"Don't Worry It Was Kind Of Cute Heh"

Kiba's Faced Had A Hint Of Surpire In It 'Wow Did She Just Called Me Cute'He Though To Himself

"Are You Going To Make Me Breakfast Or Not Dog-Boy After I Am Your Guest"Aykmi Giggled

"Sorry But Don't Cats And Dog Make There Own Food In The Wild"

"Yeah But Go On Since You Love Me Kiba"Aykmi Said Tring Her Utmost To Look As Cute As Possible And By God It Was Working Well With Kiba He Could Feel His Body Getting Exited

"I Hate You Sometime"Kiba Said As He Marched To The Kitchen Aykmi Jumped Out Of His Bed And Followed The Dog-Boy

_**4 Weeks Later**_

It Was The Moring Of The Final Round And Kiba Was Up And In The Shower Stedaliy Begining To Shake Incomtrolably.As Aykmi Was Still Staying With Kiba But Never Heard The Shower Running As Kiba Came Out Of The Shower Drying His Hair Leaving Him Oblivious To Anyone That Would Come In And As Fate Would Have It Aykmi In Her Underwear Walked Into The Bathroom

"Oh"Aykmi Said Dropping Her Towel

"Uh"Kiba Said Staring Straight At Aykmi

"Sorry Sorry I Should Have Locked The Door Sorry Aykmi It Cou"Kiba Was Cut Off By Aykmi Warm Lips Pressed Up Against His Kiba Could Feel Her Tounge Longing For Enttrance And Grated Her What She Wished For She Explored Every Centimeater Of The Dog-Boys Mouth Before She Pulled Away

"Kiba Have You Been Drinking Shampoo"Aykmi Comicly Asked

"No Why?"

"You Taste Of Tea Tree"

"Oh Dose That Not Turn You On"

"Nope" Aykmi Undid And The Rest Of Her Underwear And Climbed Into The Shower

"Well Are You Gonna Stand There All Day Or Are You Gonna Get Back It With Me"

Kiba Was Stunned At What Aykmi Had Just Asked Him Of Course There Was No Way He Could Ever Refuse. As He Climbed In Aykmi Could Feel His Skin Against Her Own And She Felt For The 1st Time In Years She Felt Happy

"Ah Don't Mess My Hair And Die Dog-Boy"Aykmi Giggled While Kiba Played With Aykmi Long Blonde Hair

"I Love You Aykmi"

"I Love You Too Kiba"

The Two Clambered Out Of The Shower And Got Dressed Today Was Goning To Be Tough Espesiaclly For Aykmi

"Lets Get Going"Said Aykmi

"You Look So Fuckable The Now Sorry Had To Be Said"

"Later Kiba Not The Now"

As The Two Ran To The Arena In The Centre On Konoha And Were Greeted By Naruto Shikamaru And Shino

"Where Have Yous To Been"Said Shino Sounding Annoyed

"Sorry Busy"Said Kiba

"What Shagging Each Other"Said Naruto With A Smirk

"Shut Up Naruto Before I Kick Your Ass"

Aykmi Just Stood Giggleing

"Man There Always Like This Them Two Never Stop"Said Shikamaru

"Yeah"Aykmi Said

"Hey Shino You Reday For Me To Kick Yo Ass So Badly"Shikamaru Said

"You Think"

As The Hokage Annoced The Matches To Begin He Called That Shino And Shikamaru Match Was To Be 1st And What A Match It Was Shino Kept Dogging Shikamarus Shadow Possetion Jutsu But At The End He Caught Him But Shikamaru Gave Up And Let Shino Win 2nd Was Naruto And Neji In What Naruto Won Then Was Sasuke's Match Against Gaara And Sasuke Won Easily Then Kiba's Match With Kankuro

"Must I Face Such A Stupid Little Dog Boy Man You Even Look Stupid With Those Marks On Your Face"

"Bitch You Cannot Talk You Make Wearing Bastard"

"Lets Finish This NOW"

Kankuro Drew Out His Puppet And Sent It Flying Towards Kiba And Kiba And His Speed Dodge It With Complate Ease

"Stand Still Bitch" Shouted Kankuro

"Eh Let Me Think No"

Kiba Just Kept Dodgeing The Attacks Much To Kankuro Annoyince Eventually Kiba Desides To Attack With Kankuro Wore Out He Desides This Is The Best Time To Use His 2 Spencallity Techneiques The Human Beast Clone And The Double Wolf Pircing Fang Take Kankuro Out Instantanisly

"Woop Woop Heh"Kiba Said After The Match Went In His Favor

"Argh All Right Go Kiba"Said Aykmi Squealing

"Yes Kiba-Kun Won"Said Hinata

"Wha What He Won"Naruto Said Deeply Thinking

"Couse He Won Its Kiba"Said Aykmi

Then It Was The Time Aykmi Had Been Dreading It Waas Her Match Aykmi Got Down To The Areana And Was Staring Face To Face With The Girl She Called Her Best Friend All Those Years Ago

"Aykmi Good Luck" The Girl Said Just As A Match Hopeful She Could Not Remember Aykmi At All

"Good Luck Ten-Ten"

They Stoiod Blank Faced At Each Other For About 5 Minates

"Go On Ten-Ten Take Her Out"Shouted A Voice

"I Want To But There Something Familer About Her.Her Name Her Hair Her Face But How"Mumbled Ten-Ten

Eventually Ten-Ten Make A Move Summon Hounds Of Weapons And Throwing The At Aykmi But Aykmi Used Her Speed To Dodge That

"What The Hell Tha That Speed"

"Come On Ten-Ten Its Not That Fast You Should Be Able To Get You Idiot"

"Who You Calling An Idiot"

"Possibly My Oldest Friend"

"What The Hell Is That Ment To Mean"

"5 YEARS THATS ALL 5 SMALL YEARS And You Have Forgot Me"

Ten-ten Looked Shell Shocked Had This Girl Just Told Her That Her Best That She Saw Dead 5 Years Ago Is Her

"Tha..Th..Thats Impossible You Died Long Ago"

"Come On Ten-Ten Did You Really Expect Me To Died Espeically With The You Know What"

As Ten-Ten Was Speak She Was Cut Off By A huge Explosion Out Side The Arena

"WHAT THE HELL"Aykmi Said Looking Up To See A Buring Sky

Then Both Girls Heard An All Too Farmiller Voice

"Konoha Is About Fall At My Hands"A Voice Said

Aykmi Past Came Flashing Back To Her As She Screamed

"So You Still Got That Fucking Hole In Your Shoulder You Bastard"

Orochimaru Looked Down To See Aykmi Standing Staring At Him

"Ah Little Aykmi I Have A Deal To Settle With You Involving Your Life"

"Oh Yeah And I Have A Deal Involving My Clans Lives Your Ugly Fucker"

"Oh Yeah I Killed The Useless Bastards My Bad"

_**"Am Gonna Kill you NOW**_" As Aykmi Was About To Take An Attack To Orochimaru Until Kiba Held Her Back

"Wait Aykmi You Could Get Yourself Killed"

Aykmi Turned Round And Then Up Close Kiba Saw Them Those Facinating Eyes Beauty Yet Amazingly Terrfiying

"Please Don't Aykmi Please I Neber Have Really Cared For Some I Don't Want To Lose You Please"Kiba Pleaded

Naruto Stood Looking At Kiba And Twisted His Head To Sakura

"So There Going Out"Naruto Smirked

"NARUTO THIS IS NOT THE TIME"Sakura Said While Hitting Naruto

Kiba Pulled Aykmi And Ten-Ten Back As The Two Girl Stared At The Man That Deystoryed There Lifes

"Kiba Am Going Back"

"NO WAY"Kiba And Ten-Ten Both Shouted At Her At The Sametime

"You Go Back On Your Own He Will Kill You Out Right You Gotta Stay With Us"Kiba While Pulling Aykmi Bach With Her Wrist To Make Sure She Would Not Leave

Sasuke Naruto Shino Hinata Neji Shikamaru Lee Ino And Chouji Ran Up To Them

"We Gotta Get Outta Here Fast And If Were Gonna Attack I Would Start At Gates Thats Where The Explosion Went Off So Lets Go"Said Shikamaru He Was The Genuis So Everyone Lisiened To Him

"Yeah Lets Go"Sasuke Replied

As The Group Of Ninja's Headed Off Aykmi Heard A Whisper In The Back Of Her Ear

"Thank You" A Soft Voice Whispered

Aykmi Turned Around To See Ten-Ten Smiling And Aykmi Smiled Back

"I Had No Choise"Aykmi Said As Kiba Tugged Her Arm To Start Moving

As The Group Rached The Gate They Met A Group Of Konoha Nin Awaiting There

"DAD"Shikamaru Shouted

"Shikamaru"His Father Shouted

"KONOHA IS BEING INVADED AND YOUR SITTING ABOUT DOING NOTHING"

"I Was Staioned Here On Medical Grounds I Help The Injured And You Should Be Evacuated Out OfThe Village"

"Well Were Gonna Kick Some Ass Cya"

"Shikamaru Wait"

The Gang Ran Off To The Other Side Of Konoha And Confornted Some Sand Jonin

"We Can't Fight Them There Jonin And Were Only Genin"Squaled Sakura

"What Two Of Them Against 13 Of Us Plus We Have Shikamaru And You Know What To Do"Said Ino

"So Troblesome"

Shikamaru Us His Shadow Possetion Jutsu And Haulted The 2 Men

"What The Fuck Is This"One Of The Sand Jonnin

"Shadow Possetion Jutsu Strange Move Isn't It"Shikamaru Said

"Everyone Stay Back The Now"Shouted Ino

"How Whats Wrong Ino"Asked Kiba

"Nothing I Just Don't Want To Hit You"

Aykmi Looked Confused She Had No Shrikans Or Kunai's So What Did She Mean?

"Oh I Get Ya"Kiba Said

Ino Made A Strange Looking Seal

"Is That"Aykmi Muttered To Kiba

"Mind Possetion Jutsu"Ino Called

"Yup Ino She May Be Blonde But She Is Brainy"Kiba Said

"Imanmzo What The Hell Are You Doing Get Up I Said Get Up"The Other Sand Jonnin Said

"Its Pointless I Have Tooken Over His Mind He Cannot Respond It Is Pointless Trying To Awake I Am In Complate Contorl Of This Guys Mind We May Still Be Gennin But Damn We Are Good"Said Ino He Mnd Possetion Jutsu Had Been Sucessful

After A Full 7 Hours Of Fight Word Had Got Round That The Hokage Had Been Killed And Everyone Had Went Back Home Kiba Sat On His Bed With His Head Down

"You Know You Cannot Help What Happend Today" Aykmi Said Sitting On The Bed Beside Him

"I Thought I Could I Wanted To Prove I Was A Good Person I Was Stronger Than I Was Before I All I Did Was Stand There And Tell If There Was Any Enmaies Coming"Kiba Cried

"Am Hopeless Aykmi Hopeless No Wonder No One Wanted To Love Me Not My Mum Not My Sister No One"

"Now Thats A Lie Remember This Moning All The Fun I Had I Done Because I Love You Even When I 1st Met You I Loved You And I Was Only Six"Aykmi Said As She Lifed Her Gorgeous Blonde Head And Pushed Her Warm Lips Againest His Own Aykmi Put One Of Her Hands Against Kiba's Warm Face And Her Other Hand Underneath His Shirt As Aykmi Pulled Away From The Kiss She Looked In To Kiba Eyes They Had Nothing In Them Just Nothingness She Took Her Hand Away From His Face And Took It To The Bottom Of His Shirt A nd Slid It Off And Looked Back Into To His Eyes And Still Saw Nothingness She Thought It Pointless Kiba Never Loved Her So She Slid Off The Bed And Walked Off Until She Felt A Grip On Her Arm And Turned Back

"And You Though I Could Resist You"Kiba Said Huskily

"I Know Kiba"Aykmi Said As Kiba Lifted Her Up On To His Knees And Pulled Her Top Off Not To Mention Aykmi Was Pretty Chesty For An 11 Year Old

Kiba Locked His Lips Against Aykmi's And Slipped His Tounge Inside Her Mouth Exploring Every Inch Of Her Mouth He Pulled Away And Worked Dow From Her Neck Aykmi

"You Think I Would Not Notice" Aykmi Said With A Smirk

Kiba Lifted His Head "What"

"You Know What"Aykmi Said And Punshed Kiba In The Face And Jumped Off Of Him

"What The Hell Aykmi You Psyco"Kiba Shouted

"Come Orochimaru Am Stupid But Not That Stupid Where Is He"

"Maybe I Did Underestimate You A Little"Said Orochimaru Merging Back Into His Originnal Form

"Little My Ass So Wheres Kiba"Aykmi Shouted

Orochimaru Clicked His Fingers And Kiba Appered Tied And Bound Aykmi Jaws Dropped And Glared Up At Orochimaru

"You Were Never Happy And You Just Won't Stop Will You Until Am Dead Will You"

"Nope Not Really You Family Were Scum They Deserved To Die Just Like You"

Aykmi Gritted Her Teeth And Kiba Saw Whisker Beginging To Apper On Her Cheek Just Like Naruto But Much Darker Her Canines Got Longer And Her Tails Started To Apper But There Was 4 This Time

"Making Fun Of Me I Can Take But Taking The Shit Out Of My People THAT YOU KILLED" Aykmi And Swpied One Of Her Tails And Grabbed Orochimaru And Flung Him Out Of Kiba's Window Aykmi Fell Too Her Knees In Exaustion Her Tails Dissapeered Along With The Whisker Marks On Her Face And Her Canines Grew Smaller

"Um Aykmi Would You Mind Untieing Me Please"Whimpered Kiba

"Such A Pain" Laughed Aykmi As She Crawled Over To Kiba To Untie Him After Untieing Kiba Aykmi Lay Her Head Into His Chest And Began To Cry

_**Well What Can I Say Eh It Was Shite So Heh Well Thats It For Chapter 2 Och Well I Am Despratly Trying To Make It Better**_


End file.
